1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure for fastening at least a computer component, and more particularly, to a fastening structure for fastening at least a storage component in a chassis without using any screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with recent improvements of semiconductor manufacturing technologies, computers have become an essential part of everyday life. One important area in computer applications for manufacturers and end users is fastening techniques for storage components (such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, CD-ROM drives, or DVD-ROM drives) utilized in computer equipment such as personal computers or servers.
In the prior art, the fastening structure for a storage component is a plurality of screws to screw the storage component on a support frame in order to fasten the storage component in a computer chassis. Since the storage component in the computer is usually a replaceable element, however, users frequently fasten or un-fasten the storage component according to using requirements. Thus, using the screws to fasten the storage component causes inconvenience for the user when assembling the computer. For example, the user may need some specific tools for assembly, and the screws will be easily lost when they are removed from the computer chassis. Besides, using the screws to fasten the storage component cannot satisfy the requirements of high speed and low labor cost in the production line. Thus, a fastening structure for performing a fastening or un-fastening operation with high speed on the storage component in a chassis without using any screws is required.